


for the sake of us

by aestheticrobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, One Shot, Post-Break Up, dick and kory finally reunite, dickkory - Freeform, idk what to tag in here, jason todd is the softest uncle and would do anything for his niece, mar'i is a softie and wants to be an acrobat, surprise they have always loved each other, the grayson family reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " i'm sorry... i'm really sorry... okay? "- in which kory and dick meet each other again after a long time at the annual charity wayne gala





	for the sake of us

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts in like forever, so i decided i would put some effort in finishing it and posting it, even though i'm not sure how it turned out - or if i like it, so enjoy it

She clicked her heels against the cold marble floors of the huge ballroom at the Wayne Manor and everyone stared. Kory Anders walked inside the room in all her fierce glory, her shinny golden skin glowing and her usually curly flaming red hair now straightened, falling down her back like a cascade.

She wore a long white dress made of a flowing fabric, leaving a trail behind her, two long slits up to her waist showing her amazing long legs and a deep v cut, allowing her golden body necklace to be seen, a thin chain around her neck, leading between her breasts and then wrapping around her waist.

She gave soft smiles and polite nods to greet everyone. All the people in the room were in awe. Being in the same room as the stunning model Kory Anders?! A dream come true...

Kory joined small groups of people during the party to talk about charity events and Bruce Wayne's amazing contribution to it. She loved children and since she became famous, she started donating as much as she can to them. Not to mention the fact that she always took a bit of her time every single day to visit orphanages. She knew what it was like to be lost at such young age, losing your loved ones and being alone, so she wanted to aid the others so they wouldn't have to suffer like she did.

Turning around to back away from all the conversation and grab a drink, Kory was rather surprised to be pulled to the side by a certain male. She knew he would probably be here, or probably not with all his supposed new job and girlfriend, or drama, as the media say. After all, he was Bruce's son. But she had to come, for the event, hoping they wouldn't run into each other.

Richard - or Dick, for friends - John Grayson stood right in front of her for the first time in four years. He looked as handsome as ever, if not even more. Kory noticed he was bulkier and his face showed mature traces, ones to die for. He was dressed in a black suit with a deep red shirt underneath and a black bowtie. She was such a loser for Dick wearing bowties...

"Is it true?" he spat out, his facial expression serious.

"What?" she asked back, having no idea of what he was talking about.

"Is Mari my daughter?" he spat out again, his grip still on her arm.

Now she knew what he was talking about...

Kory and Dick had been together for four and a half years when they broke up. Their relationship had been on the verge on their last few months together. Dick's job for Wayne Enterprises took a lot of his time, and also his patience, so very little of him actually put effort on their relationship anymore. Kory was patient in the beginning, but she started getting tired of it, and not knowing she was pregnant with Mari, her mood swings didn't help a lot.

One night he came home late and drunk, and Kory wasn't having any of it that day, so it all blew up. They had a pretty rough fight, leaving a many pieces of furniture and plates broken, as well as their hearts.

They hadn't seen each other again after Dick banged the door closed furiously in front of Kory, drowning in tears and in pain.

She later found out she was pregnant and decided to move on and keep the baby, not letting Dick know of anything. She was going to live a life of her own, and there was no way she could give up that child. After all, she still loved him...

Now that her career is peaking and everyone loves and idolizes her, it would be obvious tabloids would go searching for Mari's father, since she refused to speak about it. They someway found from school archives that her last name was Grayson and remembered that he and Kory had once dated, so since last week it has been going around on websites and magazines and newspapers.

Kory once made a few public appearances with Oliver Queen's ward, Roy Harper, and some speculated they were together, but it didn't work out well. She dated one of Dick's adopted brothers for a quick period of time, Jason Todd, but they decided it wasn't going to work out either and decided to stay friends, which kinda had to be because Mari had grown so fond of Jason and just couldn't let go of him. So they became best friends, but kept their friendship on the low profile so tabloids wouldn't spread it until it got to Dick's ears. Jason and Dick had a fallout years ago and were slowly working to get to a relationship, but they couldn't risk exposing anything.

"After all these years, do you still believe in tabloids?" she said, moving her eyes away from him and giggling.

"Kory Anders" he said slowly but harshly, his grip on her tightening and making her look back at him nervously. "Is Mari my daughter?"

She said nothing. Instead, she just gulped and stared at him nervously, like all the air had suddenly been sucked from her lungs and her blood from her veins. 

"Meet me in five, lounging room in the east wing" he muttered. "Alfred will let you walk through"

His grip finally left her arm and he turned sharply, making his way out of the ballroom. Kory felt like she could breathe again and composed herself. He would probably end up knowing it someday.

Truth is, she wasn't in the mood to put up with his shit that night. She came to see if she could finally relax a little bit, take some time out for herself, away from all the stress from work and home, but his attitude when bringing the theme up had already made her stressed. She just had to put up her posture and get over with this quickly.

She discreetly made her way out of the ballroom and into the east wing, where Alfred stood and simply nodded at her as she approached, leading her to the room.

"Master Richard?" Alfred said with his usual British accent as he softly knocked on the door. "Miss Kory is here"

"She may come in, thank you Alfred" his voice demanded from the inside, muffled by the door.

Alfred opened the door and held a hand out, gesturing for Kory to walk in. She politely bowed her head in gratitude and walked inside, staring at Dick's back.

"Let me know if you need anything, now if you excuse me, have a good evening" Alfred said and closed the door behind Kory.

They both stood like that for a few more minutes, Dick staring out the window from the other side across the room from where Kory stood. He then sighed in annoyance and turned around to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Why didn't you let me know she was my daughter?!" his angry tone from before didn't left his voice, instead became more present.

"Maybe because you left me, remember?" Kory blurted out, coldly. "I owe you nothing"

"So now it's my fault?! Are you going to blame me for the misery our relationship was?" he placed his wine glass back on the table with such force it was amazing how it didn't break. "And that gives you the right to not tell me about my child?!"

"Yes, when you said on our last night you didn't want anything to do with me anymore, not a single thing. Thought if you didn't want it back then, you wouldn't now" she spat out like it was venom. "Also, would you mind getting me a drink also? Because I was about to get one downstairs when you blocked me"

"You have got to be kidding me..." he mumbled and bit his lower lip in frustration. "I was drunk okay?! Sorry!"

"Oh, right, such a great excuse for everything... "I'm so sorry babe, I lost handle of how much I drank and now I'm drunk, but I'm really sorry"" she said, imitating his voice, followed by dramatic gestures and eye rolls. "Please, I know it all. When will you stop living up to your name, Dick?"

"You think you're funny?!" he uncrossed his arms and walked closer to her. "Try being in my shoes for a fucking day! Try working for Bruce and not loose a grip of yourself like I did! Try having to hear shit talking the whole day about your work and staying over hours and still coming home all jolly and wanting to jump into bed with you!"

"Try being the one suffering because of it! Try being the one hearing all those pretty and flattering insults coming out of your mouth the night we broke up because someone can't cope with stress without drinking! Try being the one to carry a child for nine fucking months and then taking care of her all on your own!" she walked closer to him as they were practically both screaming at each other at this point. "Not only did you fuck up when drinking but also when we were having sex, since you clearly knocked me up!"

"You didn't seem to protest about it when we were doing it! In fact, should I remind you of what you said that night?!" they were now screaming at each other just inches apart from each other's faces. "You were all over me, screaming "Oh yes, Dick, more! Faster! You're amazing! Ohhh!""

"Oh yeah?! You weren't exactly a saint, you know?! I'm pretty sure you also remember what came out of your mouth that night!" she spat out as their dark glares met each other's.

They were so close they could feel each other's warm breath against their skin, anger flooding out of them as something inside tried to dig its way up to tell their brains to stop this nonsense.

"Fuck it" he muttered out and pressed his lips against hers roughly, the kiss being immediately corresponded as both their hands explored each other's body like they once did.

They were lost in each other again, just like the old times. Time flew by, as what seemed like minutes actually turning out to be longer. Lost in ecstasy all over again, groping and loving each other in every inch and every way possible. They loved each other, they always did, and being away from each other was poison for them.

Kory found herself trapped in the hold of Dick's arms, now wrapped around her waist as she rested her head over his chest. Her hair draped down her back along with the couch's blanket covering them. She knew she could stay like this forever, but they couldn't. This was wrong.

"I have to go, this was a stupid idea" Kory muttered as she tried to get up, only to be pulled back down against his warm skin.

"No, Kory, wait" he spoke softly, one of his hands caressing her cheek and moving her face so that they were now facing each other. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I was an asshole, I hurt you and I shouldn't have left you that night. If only I had known you were-..."

"If you had known what? That I was pregnant? You would have stayed?! Like that was the mend for our "oh-so-great" relationship" she spat out, but immediately regretted her tone at his flinch and softened it. "I'm sorry. It was also my fault. I guess it was hard to try and put myself in your shoes, but now I know how hard it can be."

"We were both too selfish and immature back then to actually blame ourselves instead of the other" his hand ran through her silk soft hair and her eyes closed, a single tear rolling down her face. "Kory, babe... I miss you"

His thumb wiped away the tear from her cheek and she bit her lower lip, straining the stream of tears threatening to spill. Dick's next action was the breaking point.

"I love you" he said softly as he pressed his lips against hers gently, kissing her passionately.

As they broke the kiss, Kory buried her face in his neck and broke down crying, finally letting it all out after all these years.

"I love you too Dick" her muffled voice was heard in between sobs as he caressed her back and tried to calm her down.

He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her long auburn hair, the scent he missed for so long filling his nostrils once again. The curls were missing, but he couldn't lie, he loved the straight hair falling down her back like a waterfall too. A tear escaped from his eyes and he buried his face in her hair, muttering in her ear how much he missed and loved Kory.

"I thought you had moved on, I thought she was someone else's... It hurt me so much I couldn't even bring myself to search for who it was that had replaced me, that had taken care of you properly... I'm so sorry Kory, I-" he took a deep breath. "Please forgive me"

She lifted her head up, staring at him with her huge emerald eyes - that Mari happened to have -  now puffy and red, cheeks stained with tears. Even given the circumstances, Dick sill thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Kory moved and wrapped her arms around him, trapping him in a tight hug, which he returned.

"She's three and a half, almost four. Definitely got the long jet black hair from you. She's also been trying to convince me to let her start taking acrobatics classes, can't stop cartwheeling and jumping around the house" she let out a soft giggle. "She's such a jolly and happy girl, I swear, she can't see a drop of madness in this world. She also loves when I take her to play with the kids at the orphanage, she has tons of friends there"

She took a deep breath and seconds of silence fell over them. Dick didn't react or say anything, he knew Kory had more to say.

"You and her share the same birthday" she finally spoke again. "21st March, three years ago. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do... X'hal, it was awful, so painful. Donna was there the whole time. I don't know what would happen if she wasn't there"

"Donna knew? This whole time?" he asked.

"Yes" Kory replied. "She's my best friend Dick. Also yours, but... Our personal problems should - and will not - ever affect our friendship"

She slid a hand up until it found its way, tangled in Dick's dark and soft hair.

"I asked her not to tell you anything. It's my fault, don't be mad at her for not letting you know about our daughter"

"I-" Dick didn't really know what to say, his mind was still a mess and a blur. "I understand it Kory, it's... fine, I guess?"

"No Dick, it isn't fine, I shouldn't have done it" she broke away from the hug to look him in the eyes once again. "I shouldn't have taken away your rights of being there for your daughter, she's yours as much as she's mine. But... you've hurt me so much, and I guess I couldn't see past my pain to do so. And then I thought it was too late. I thought you had moved on, that you were with Barbara. That, unlike me, you had stopped loving me"

"Kory..." he started. "I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry, I messed up. Big time. I'm really sorry. But you had the right to do what you did, I get it. You were trying to save yourself and our daughter from the pain. What me and Barbara had... It was just a fling. It didn't last, I couldn't forget you, stop loving you. But the thought I messed up real hard never left me, and I know I shouldn't have given up on us, but I did. You and Roy, I-... I was coward. God knows what it took me to gain the courage to approach you tonight. And I'm sorry that I reacted that way, but when I read the headline on the magazines, I couldn't hold it any longer. I thought there was still hope for me, for us, for-..."

"Shhhhh" Kory cut him off, pressing her index against his lips, tears in her eyes threatening to fall once again. "You talk too much, haven't I told you that yet?"

She earned a soft giggle with that, one that rose a soft smile to form on her lips.

"It will be hard, and hurt, and it will take a lot of effort from both of us - this time for real - but I think there's still hope for us. For our family."

Dick loved the sound of that in her voice. Their family. His family. Our family, as Kory said. He had a daughter with the woman he loved.

He pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, soft and full of hope. They believed they could work, and they would.

Breaking away with soft, small kisses, Kory got up and started sliding up the white silk dress over her goddess body. Dick smirked softly, he couldn't help but stare at her naked - well, not so naked when she finished getting dressed - back, a sight he missed so much. It took him a little while to realize what she was doing and react to it.

"Why-... Where are you going?" he finally asked, getting up himself and slipping on his clothes back again.

"I have to go, I promised Jason and Mari I wouldn't stay out for long, just make an appearance and go. I've already stayed too much time" she replied, heading for the door.

"Wait! Jason? As in-..." was it his brother?

"Yes, Jason Todd. He and his "outlaws", as he calls his friends, are taking care of her tonight" she turned around to face him. "We are nothing but great friends Dick, a relationship between us wouldn't work. Also, Mari is very fond of him, I couldn't keep them apart, and truth is he has been amazing to her - and to me"

"Well, guess I should thank him then" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Even his brother - whom he had a fallout with a while ago - had been better to his girls than him. Dick really was such a dick."May I at least escort you outside?"

"I would love to, but it's better not" Kory said. "At least not until we sort things out, we shouldn't be seen together. I bet people are already speculating things just because you pulled me aside to talk at the party, or because we mysteriously disappeared from the party at the same time"

"Well, true that. I assume most people, and tabloids, only appeared today because they heard we would both be in the same building. Gothamites live for gossip and drama" he walked closer to her. "So... What do you say about taking you out for breakfast tomorrow?"

"But didn't we just say-" now Dick was the one to cut her off.

"Exactly, I'm taking you out to sort things out, it counts" he smirked. "And we both know it's easier to avoid the tabloids on a regular morning than in a scheduled ball given by Bruce Wayne"

Kory just giggled and rolled her eyes. Oh, how she missed this dork. Her dork.

"Okay, you got me. 9 a.m. tomorrow, you still know my address, we will be ready by that time" she closed the gap between them and kissed him once again, his hands resting on her waist. "Goodnight Dick, see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow Kory, kiss Mari goodnight for me" he said, their foreheads now pressed together and her thumb caressing over his cheek softly.

"I will, don't worry" she smiled and earned a kiss from Dick on the tip of her nose, before reluctantly pulling away from his embrace and walking out of the room.

Dick stood there, an ear to ear grin on his face. He had a daughter, a family and his the love of his life back. 

He was looking forward to the next day.

He was finally happy once again.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was it, vote and comment, let me know what you think :)


End file.
